A Connection
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Criss/Colfer"It came from the very depths of their beings. Two souls that had not been joined but bonded together like two metal ropes. Every time one tried to pull away, the other was only pulled with them and it was impossible to break the connection."
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**AN. Okay BEFORE we start. Yes I know Darren said he was straight. Yes I know Chris is gay. No I don't know how close these to very fuckable men are in real life. From the evidence that I've seen that are quiet close. Maybe nowhere near this close. This is just was I sincerely sincerely hope their relationship become. But ahh well... I think if that time came I'd die of from excessive flailing and screaming anyway. MOVING ON. Prologue people!**

Chris smiled when he read his new script. This was definitely a Blaine centred episode, which meant that Kurt would be along for the ride.

Chris loved working with Darren. In fact Chris loved Darren. Maybe too much. He had quickly became his best friend in the matter of a year. The amount of time they had spent together would not allow for just plain old friends. With all the Klaine at Dalton, Klaine at McKinley and then the Glee Live tour (which involved a certain bet which believe it or not Chris thought he won for a very different reason) fiascos, the two had always been together more than Chris had ever been with Lea or Cory or Amber, they could talk in their shared hotel room for hours at night about random geeky things that nobody else could begin to understand. They had a special connection and they understood each other. Take for example the time Darren had got home sickness to the extreme on the first day back of Season 3.

At lunch, Darren simply had come into Chris' trailer (or club Chris as he liked to call it) and he just gazed into the sapphire eyes in silence. Chris who had been laying sleepily on the couch could see it in an instant; he could see the hint of a watery bitter-sweet smile creep up in his eyes that said everything. He simply held out his arms to Darren who took the offer immediately and lay him self down into Chris' warm embrace, arms around his waist his curly head nuzzling the taller boys neck softly.

They just lay there in a comfortable silence because this was- this just was them, Chris combing his fingers through Darren's dark curls whilst his thumb simultaneously rubbed soothing patterns in the older man's back. Darren sighed in almost relief and his body seemed to deflate and go limp. Seconds later Chris felt hot drops of water on his neck and a whimper escaped Darren as he finally let out all the emotion he had shoved aside from that day. He sobbed softly into Chris' neck and the younger man just let him. His hands carried on rubbing his back and cupping the back of his head, fingers stroking his ear.

"Shhh," he whispered kissing his temple. "I know Darren, I know."

And he did know, he knew that dreadful heart aching feeling. That niggling worry in the back of his mind. Were his parents okay? What about Hannah? Do they miss me? Do the resent me for not being around so often? Chris of course was more adapted at dealing with these feelings, but they still overwhelmed him sometimes. And Darren, who was so open and honest and who wore his heart on sleeve when it came to things like needing comfort, he was all the encouragement Chris needed to seek comfort from Darren too. Because they were the only people aside from their family's that they would ever allow to see them loose it like this.

They had a connection. One that was rooted so deep that it went past the boundaries of a relationship status. The connection didn't need to be classified as friendship or true love. It was far far deeper than that. It came from the very depths of their beings. Two souls that had not been joined but bonded together like two metal ropes. Every time one tried to pull away, the other was only pulled with them and it was impossible to break the connection. It wasn't something that they could fully define and to them and the people around them it made it difficult to establish a line that they wouldn't cross as far as intimacy was concerned.

Little did Chris know that there was one particular scene in Season 3 Episode 16 would reveal just how far he wanted that line to be away from them.

**AN. All those reading Art I'm working on the chapter and I apologise for the delay. Just, life and all :L ANYWAY Tell me what you think about this one. I'm not sure if I should carry on? Maybe? Or maybe not... Or maybe maybe. Or maybe not maybe? Ahh I do love baffling people ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Real Life Scene

"Christopher!"

Chris rolled his eyes and smirked as a very bouncy Darren Criss bounded up to him in make-up kitted up in his Blaine attire.

"You sound like a batty middle aged woman. Only my mom calls me that." Darren shrugged amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"No Christopher. I AM your mother." Chris let out a loud laugh and Darren's heart jumped in affection for the man.

"Oh D your not pasty enough to be my Mom." He looked up to see Darren smiling cheekily back at him.

"So today's the day." he grinned winking a mischievous glint in his

"Your character gets homophobically beaten by his father and you're excited." Chris looks bemused at Darren through the mirror. Darren frowns his face screwing up in that adorable way.

"Uh. Well no that kind of sucks." Darren pouts to the room. "My poor baby."

Chris chuckles and lifts his chin for inspection. His eyes lock with Darren's golden ones.

"I meant the bath scene Chris." Darren smiled cockily into the mirror his eyes doing their best smoulder. Chris visibly swallowed but tried to remain calm.

"Hmm, what about it?" Chris winced as his voice shook a bit. Damn it why did his acting skills always falter around this man.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean I'll be wet. And half naked. And you'll have to touch me."

Darren's eyes narrowed and he smirked ever challenging Chris' composure and elegance.

"In a comforting way D." Chris smirked back. "It's not as if we have hot wet sex in a bathtub."

He regretted it as soon as he said it. As soon as the hot, steamy and admittedly hot image flashed across his mind and he blushed.

Darren chuckled light-heartedly. "Christopher!" he cried in mock shock. "I am not that kind of man!"

"Hmm..."

"I am NOT!"

Chris threw back his head and laughed at the boys shocked expression.

/

When the time for the scene came Chris was nervous. Well shitting himself was a more apt phrase. He considered feigning illness several times during the day before reminding himself he wasn't a school kid any more. He was a professional.

So why did everything seem so UN professional when it came to Darren. Why in his scenes with his best friend did every emotion, every glance, every touch seem so damn real. He had no time to ponder this however as Ryan called for everyone to get to their positions.

Chris glanced down at Darren one final time too see that the necessary emotions were already playing across his face and Chris quickly slipped into Kurt.

"ACTION!"

For a second Chris hesitated before he started to do as scripted.

_Kurt washes Blaine's face and torso lovingly and they share a long meaningful look._

He took Darren's face in one hand and picked up the sponge he breathed once long shaky gazing sadly at the fake dried blood all over Darren's face and couldn't help with a twist of the heart, imaging that it was real. He put the sponge to Darren's face and slowly and lovingly began to wash of the blood. He felt Darren's face relax slightly into his touch and felt the scorching gaze on his face. The water from the sponge ran in rivers down the sides of Darren's neck and jaw making his skin glisten in the dim lighting of the candles. Chris felt his heart thump loudly at the arousing image. Stop it Chris he's your best friend. You straight best friend. You're beautiful straight best friend...

"Oh god..." Chris croaked as he looked down on Darren's wet chest, hard and leanly muscled under the fake injuries from the belt of Blaine's father.

The line wasn't scripted but he could pass it off as anguish. Darren whimpered softly his muscles tensing in response as the sponge made it's line down to his abs washing over the supposedly painful slashes. Oh god that noise was so pained. God his acting in this episode was stunning.

Chris met Darren's eyes for the first time and the expression of deep inner torture that the shorter man created absolutely blew Chris away. It was so deep, so from the heart that the taller man had all together forgot there was a difference between character and actor. And he just needed that expression to stop. Before he knew it he was completely off script. He had whined painfully and climbed into the bath regardless of his costume. Darren gasped as he rested his body on his one hand rubbing his side soothingly the other curled in the damp curls on the back of his neck. Their forehead were touching, their noses barley brushing. Their eyes locked desperately seeking closeness, their eyes lashes brushing as they both closed their eyes, screwing up their faces and letting the tears fall and the sobs escape.

Chris felt something change between them in that moment. He felt his heart change and grow with being filled with the beauty of this new feeling until it felt like it was burst.

"Cut..."

The instruction came from so far away. Like a mirage. Shaking, almost dream like. They clung to each other in the warm water and trembled. Chris' face fell to Darren's shoulder as Darren rubbed his back. He was pretty sure at that point that Darren was feeling it too.

"Guys?" They both looked up hesitantly. Chris suddenly remembered where he was. He bolted to it up splashing water out the large bath.

"Shit Ryan I'm sorry. I d-dont know what came over me I just got caught up in it all... Jesus I'm definitely more method than I thought god I'm-"

"Chris." Ryan cut in sharply. Chris paused feeling Darren sit up tensely beside him too, waiting for the next sentence.

"That was stunning."

They both raised their eyebrows in shock. "Seriously?" Darren questioned shakily.

"Yes, seriously. God it was amazing! Half of the crew are crying. It was utterly heart breaking guys well done. Best acting I've seen in the show. I can practically smell the awards "

Their touching arms clenched. They both knew very well that they were only acting half the scene.

"Go get dry and go home you're both done for the day. Perfect both of you."

Chris' face lit up at the praise and he turned to Darren who smiled shakily back. But Chris could see the battle in his honey-hazel eyes.

"C..." he whispered raspingly. I found his hand and squeezed it.

"I know D." Chris pulled him out of the bath and handed him his robe. "Meet me at my place. We'll talk."

Darren grimaced softly and bit his lip.

"It's okay D, we're best friends forever remember?"  
>Darren smiled and nodded. Chris walked him to his trailer and waited for Darren to changed before they walked together in a mutual comfortable silence to the parking lot.<p>

"I'll see you there D okay?"

"Yeah. Of course you will C."

This was gonna be one hell of a conversation.


	3. Chapter 2 My Missing Puzzle Piece

The fact that they had left without their usual face nuzzle was indication enough to Chris that Darren wasn't okay when they had left each other. This caused the drive from the studios to Chris' place to be extremely tense and full of unexplained feelings for both of the boys.

Chris arrived an hour later and opened his door shakily not expecting Darren to be there.

But there he was, all curly haired and big hazel eyes. He was sat cross legged on the white furry rug by the fireplace which had been switched on his finger wound around a can of Diet Coke and what looked like a bunch of red pink and white roses. The taller boy's heart melted when Darren stood up and met him in the middle of the room with a half smile.

"For you." He smiled proud of himself holding out the gifts. Chris grinned before taking them, setting down the can on the side and smelling the flowers.

"How the hell can you always make an incredibly awkward situation so incredibly not awkward."

Darren just grinned. "Magic. I'm Harry Freaking Potter remember? Oh wait of course you do. Fan girl..."

Chris bopped his head with the flowers playful earning a giggle before sighing and pulling his best friend into a hug. Darren relaxed after a split second and hummed under his breath as the rubbed their cheeks together. He was better now.

"So_ the talk_." Chris emphasised the last two words in classic big action movie voice over tone. Darren let out a loud laugh.

"And here was me trying to make it _less _scary."

Chris smiled sheepishly before taking his place on the couch.

"C'mon D we need to be serious. Just for this talk." Darren bit his lip looking lost and scared like a child.

"Chris... I don't wanna loose what we have now. _Ever. _I don't wanna loose you. We're best friends..."

"Exactly D. Best friends. Forever. I'll never let that go I promise." Chris reached his hand out toward the older man and Darren took it doing that crooked little smile that melted Chris everytime. The younger man pulled him onto the couch so they were facing each other their knees bumping and sending shocks down spines and their hands tangled together eyes locked.

"Darren... that scene was..."

"Interesting?" Chris chuckled.

"To say the least. Darren I... I don't know just seeing you like that. Seeing so open and vulnerable and striped back emotionally..." blue eyes found their tangled hands. "It was just pure ans simple you. It was so beautiful and I just..." Chris felt a tear roll down his cheek and he looked away avoiding Darren's eyes. He felt Darren's hands slip out of his and his body tensed, his head whipping round panicking.

"Shit D I'm sorry. I'm sorry if..."

He was cut off by Darren's index finger on his lips. He shivers when the other hand came up his neck to his face and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Chris... I felt that too." a breath he didn't even know he was holding was exhaled blowing warm air around the calloused digit. "Chris you lost control. For once in you're life you let everything go. Everything. You just let yourself feel without a thought of who was watching or what they would think. I just... the power of it blew me away. I made me truly realise how important you are me. And the way I think, I truly feel about you."

Chris' breath became heavier as Darren's fingers stroked his neck.

"And-And how do you f-feel about me."

Darren paused his stroking and a air of change hung over them.

"I'm-I'm not sure like exactly. I just know I want to be able to hold you, I want to lie in your arms at night. I know I think about you all the time while I'm away. Wondering, is he okay? Is he having fun without me? Is he doing something undoubtedly McGonagall?"

The laughed breathlessly together this time and Chris pulled Darren absent-mindedly into his chest, where the curly haired boy nuzzled playfully.

"Chris I want to wake up to your crankiness and you're bed head in the morning. I to make you feel special, I wanna welcome you home with candles and a bath . I want to kiss you..."

Chris froze as Darren lifted his head his eyes seeming ever bigger yet darker than usual.

"You want to..."

"You C. I wanna kiss you. Not Kurt, not any other character you've played. I wanna kiss _you._"

There was a long pause where they moved closer and closer together until there was just a whisper of breath between them. Darren tangled his fingers in the golden brown hair and stared into the widened sapphire blue eyes.

"Kay."

Their lips connected like the final piece of the jigsaw.

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece._

Chris giggled against the warm dry lips and Darren pulled back very slightly.

"Well that's worrying..."he mumbled. Chris smiled and shook his head.

"Not you. Weird parallel in my head."he murmured and pulled Darren down by the back of the head kissing him hard and passionately. The shorter boy whimpered and lay both of them down carefully on the cushions. The kiss grew hotter as Darren nipped at Chris' bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue and pushing said tongue into the hot and willing mouth. They twisted together in their mouths and then Darren did something magical with his mouth and Chris bucked his hips upwards on instinct. Both boys moaned as electricity shot up every nerve ending.

"Fuck." Darren gasped ripping his mouth away from Chris'. Chris smirked from below him.

"So gay then?"

Darren smiled bashfully back. "Bi I think." but there was something in his voice a subtle shake that troubled Chris. He shifted slightly and brought Darren's face back round to face his by the chin. His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes were downcast.

"D..."

"I'm scared Chris." he whimpered.

Of course he was. Discovering something like that was nothing short of terrifying. Chris pulled his to lie on his chest his fingers carding the soft dark curls.

"I know..."

"You know what they'll say don't you? They'll say I was lying. They'll say I'm hypocrite, that I'm all good about being who you are until it comes to myself. They'll say I'm a coward..."

"Darren." Chris cut in stopping the boy from becoming too anguished. "I know. I know that it will be hard for people to understand. I know we'll need to explain in a calm thought out manner. But first things first. You have to get used to this...you have to wrap your mind around it."

Darren buried his face in Chris' shirt and nodded.

"You promise not to leave me? Promise you'll be there?"

"Always."


	4. Chapter 3 That Niggling Feeling

Chris had slept warmly a perfectly without a nightmare for the first time in his life. The demons had only crashed into him when he had woken up. Oh he didn't regret anything he had done or said last night. Not even in the slightest. But there was that haunting feeling there. That niggling worry floating around his mind.

Darren had just come out. To Chris. But not to the world. The curly haired boy in his arms would have to deal with any backlash and accusations that would be throw his way and the addition of being half of a couple in the public eye, it would cause untold amounts of tension between the two of them. And what if it all got too much? What if Darren became resentful towards the man who made him feel these things? They needed each other. Chris couldn't loose his best friend. He needed time...Darren needed time to sort his own life out before joining it so firmly with Chris'. He needed time...

The mass of curls on Chris' neck started to stir and a soft sigh escaped into the air as Darren lifted his head blinking in an adorably sleepy kind of way. A tender smile curled on Chris' lips as he stared down into the hazel orbs. This wasn't necessarily new to them. Many nights they just lay and cuddled whilst a Disney movie flickered on the screen and many nights the combined body heat had caused then to quietly drop off in each others arms.

There was one big difference now. And as it slowly came back to Darren his face started lifting with his own loving smile...

"We cant be together." Chris' voice rang in the room and he cringed at how sharp it sounded as Darren scrambled to to his knees his eyes swimming with hurt.

"You... You regret the kiss or...Did I do something?" Darren's whisper was sleep rough and shook a little. He began to panic his eyes widening "Fuck I was bad at it wasn't I..."

Chris chuckled and reached up cupping Darren face. "Shh...It was perfect. You were perfect." He stroked his cheekbone with his thumb and tugged his tank top. "Now come back down here and let me explain."

Darren fell easily back into Chris' arm and Chris kissed the top of hi head lightly one hand stroking his side, the other tangled in his curls hi thumb caressing his ear.

"We cant be together because you've just come out to yourself Dare..."

Darren cut in quickly. "Because of you..."

Chris cut in too. "Exactly..." Darren turned his face up and frowned up at the taller boy thoroughly confused.

"Dare...What happens when the rest of the world finds out. When all the rumours and accusations start flying around? It will hurt you it will knock you...and being half of a celebrity couple...D it would put so much strain on our relationship. What is you started resenting it because of the trouble it causes..."

"I'll never regret..."

"I know...I know but...Things would always get in the way Darren. I'm not saying never. I'm just saying not now. You need to deal with you before we start talking about us."

Darren considered Chris' face carefully for a second his eyes tired. Chris saw the uncertainty in his eyes and he reached up kissing his forehead softly.

"I'll be there every second of the way Darren. You are so worth the wait." Darren smiled softly with a finality and leaned down to kiss Chris' forehead too. "Okay..." he whispered against the skin. There was weird kinda of pause before Darren sighed.

"Pity...I was gonna blow you this morning."

Chris groaned. "Bitch..."

Darren chuckled.


End file.
